Paredes de papel
by LauStrife
Summary: No había paredes insonorizadas. Es más, Orihime llegó a pensar que eran de papel. Así nadie tenía intimidad. Ulquihime, sin lemmon, pero por poco.


**Hola a todos! Traigo otro ulquihime mas :3 Y esta vez mas erótico. Si, ultimamente soy una depravada juajuajua! Terminaré haciendo un lemmon de estos dos, estoy convencida.**

**Siempre he pensado que Ulquiorra mantuvo toda clase de relaciones sexuales con Orihime-chan en Las Noches y siempre lo pensaré. Aunque el momento mas "emotivo" que haya habido entre esos dos haya sido una bofetada, todos sabemos lo que ocurría entre ambos cuando Tite no estaba dibujándolo!JOJOJO **

**Para la proxima veo un trio con Ichi jajaja (si, tambien soy del ichihime e.e) **

**Disfrutadlo, como Inoue san :D jajaja**

**Ni Orihime, ni Harribel ni Lillynette me pertenecen, son del señor Tite Kubo. Aunque a Ulqui le compartimos, ¿Sabéis?  
**

No había paredes insonorizadas en Las Noches. Es más, Orihime llegó a pensar que eran de papel. Así nadie tenía intimidad.

Hora de la cena. Ulquiorra entraba en el cuarto de Inoue como cada noche y la daba su comida, acto seguido se sentaba en el sofá y esperaba a que la humana terminase.

-Ulquiorra… Deberíamos parar con esto.

Alzó una ceja, parecía no entender a lo que Orihime se refería. Se levantó y tumbó a la chica en la cama mientras él se situó encima de ella y comenzó a desvestirla.

-¡CON ESTO!

Paró en seco. Se incorporó, pero empezó a quitarse la parte superior de su uniforme.

-¡Ulquiorra! La gente está entrando continuamente a mi habitación y preguntándome acerca de tus... visitas nocturnas

-No es novedoso. Pero no estoy haciéndote nada malo. Aizen-sama me ordenó que te cuidase y te mantuviese viva, y lo estoy haciendo, además de una forma placentera- Ella se enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero… Yo…

-Querías conservarte pura hasta que Kurosaki llegase, ¿no es así?- Asintió- Porque le amas a él- Volvió a asentir- Entonces… ¿Por qué permites que te haga esto, mujer?

Inoue se quedó sin palabras. Tenía razón. ¿Por qué lo permitía? La primera vez que lo hicieron podría haber dicho que no necesitaba de sus "servicios" y seguramente la cuarta espada no le hubiese vuelto a tocar más. Pero en cambio ella fue la que se abalanzó sobre él y pasó toda la noche en vela junto al chico. Lo que más la llamó la atención fue la experiencia de Ulquiorra, debería haber tenido amantes esporádicas antes de ella. No podía evitar molestarse al pensar en ello. Su mirada se detuvo en su torso desnudo que no era musculoso, como el de Ichigo, pero si fibroso, y le encantaba.

Ulquiorra, que no veía una respuesta de la chica se quitó del todo la parte superior y continuó desvistiendo a su compañera hasta dejarla en paños menores, puso una mano en su pecho y lo comenzó a tocar lujuriosamente

-Quizás… me guste lo que hacemos… quizás solo permito que tú me hagas esto- Susurró Orihime entre jadeos

Inoue se levantó y besó en la boca al espada. El la respondió abriendo su boca y comenzando un juego de lenguas.

-¿Por qué te quejas, entonces? ¿Tanto te importa lo que pueda decir esta gente de ti? ¿Acaso crees que cuando acabemos con todo esto van a estar vivos?

-¿Estarás vivo tú?

-Eso es algo que no sé, mujer- Dijo mientras la mano del chico comenzaba a bajar, deteniéndose muy cerca de la braga, casi ronzándola -¿Acaso no me odias? No deberías preguntarte por lo que le pase a mi vida- Dijo ya con la mano tocando la zona erógena de ella. Soltó un gemido

-Lo hago, con todo mi ser… -Ulquiorra paró de tocarla- Creo… que tienes razón… en fin… ¿Qué más da lo que piensen? ¿Podrías seguir, por favor?

Y ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento...

Orihime todavía pensaba que las paredes eran de papel.

Ya habían entrado varios arrancar para preguntarla y enterarse de los detalles más íntimos de las noches de sexo con Ulquiorra, sobre todo mujeres. Un día incluso Harribel entró en su cuarto con sus fracciones para preguntarla. Pero Inoue siempre dejaba a todos con la duda, lo que causaba la rabia de sus "entrevistadores"

-Y… ¿Cómo se siente acostándote con el espada más guapo de las Noches, humana?- Preguntó Lillynette un día.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Orihime, sorprendida ante la pregunta de la niña. Muy madura, sí señor.

-Quiero decir… no te sientes… ¿Triunfadora?

- ¿Triunfadora…? - No se lo podía creer del todo.

-¡AHHHHH! Desde luego, pareces tonta. Yo no sé como lo has conseguido… - Farfulló la chica - Así no hay quien se divierta…- Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Una vez la chica fuera y habiéndose alejado lo suficiente, Ulquiorra salió de su escondite con una mirada divertida.

-¿Conque triunfadora?


End file.
